


When You Need Me

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Nomad Steve, Post Civil War, Smut, Yelling, pre infinity war, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	When You Need Me

I walked out of our bedroom to see Steve sitting in his armchair, face in his hands. I wanted to be there for him, but whenever I try he pushes me away. I've been hiding out in this cabin with him for about a year since the disagreement over the Accords. He has taken the whole "Avengers breaking up" situation pretty hard. Sure, it was difficult fighting our friends but Steve took it personally. He was convinced that it was his fault. I was sure that he would tell me to leave him alone if I tried to talk to him, but I was trying to be supportive.   
"Steve...", I said softly. He ignored me. "Do you want me to make you some food? Or put on the TV?"  
"No.", he said shortly.   
"I can run you a ba-"   
"(Y/N)!", he snapped his head up and net your eyes. "I don't want your pity. Just... go." He has been short with me before, but he has never blatantly told me to "go".   
"Steve, I know you have been through some rough shit, but I have been by your side throughout the whole thing. I could have chosen the other side and I wouldn't be hiding from the fucking government right now. I stayed because I love you." He stood and stepped closer.   
"So you think I should be grateful that you're here with me? All you do is bug me! You need so much attention all the time. Have you ever thought that I need space?", he was now stalking towards you. "I should be in Wakanda with Bucky. I should be in the lab with Tony. I should be running with Sam. I should be at target practice with Clint and Natasha. I should still be frozen in the ocean! But instead, I'm stuck here with you." He backed you into the coffee table.   
"Is that really how you feel? After all I've done for you. I've tried to help you, Steve. I defended you when everyone called you insane. I convinced everyone on your side that you were right!", I jabbed a finger into his chest. "I trusted you!" He grabbed your wrist and pinned it back to your side. "Tell me. Tell me you love me. Tell me you want me.", I said in a hushed voice, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. His facial expression slightly softened but he stayed silent. "Fine. I'll be in my bedroom." I yanked my arm out of his grip and slammed the door closed behind me.   
I slid down the back of the door and broke down. I didn't cry in front of Steve. He's never seen me cry. For the past four years, I've been his constant, his home. He has woken me up in the night countless times with tears in his eyes. I was so tired, physically and emotionally, but I couldn't bring myself to sleep in our bed. I slid further down on the floor, pressing my ear again the cold hardwood. I cried myself to sleep, obvious to the fact that your boyfriend was doing the same on the other side. I dream of a time without Thanos and Accords and all we had to worry about was our own demons.

"Steve, Steve honey, wake up", I shook him to try to break him from his nightmare. He awoke with a shout and looked at me with unfocused eyes. "It's ok, it's ok. It was just a dream. I'm here, you're safe." He pressed his face in my neck I could feel his lip trembling.   
"They had you. Oh god, (Y/N). It was awful. They had you on a table and-" I pressed a soft kiss to his lips that he immediately melted into. I assured him that he was ok, that I was ok and rocked him back to sleep.

"The 'good old days'", I thought to myself as I woke. It was still dark out and I looked to the cock to see that it was only 4. I decided to wash my face to rid me of my tears but I was stopped by a soft knock on the door.   
"(Y/N)? I know you're up. Please... come out.", he said, barely above a whisper. I sighed and opened the door to be met with his chest in my face. Apparently, he wasn't expecting me to open the door and must have been pressed against it. Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I could see that he was wearing the sweater I made him for our first winter together. Steve Rogers was an old man before anything else, and I got tired of listening to him complain about how "It's so goddamn cold outside my piss will freeze inside me". Now, I'm not the best at knitting and it was very ugly, but Steve insisted on wearing every time you left the house, whether he was with you or not.   
"You kept it.", I breathed out.   
"Of course I did.", he matched my volume. "I'm so sorry (Y/N). I really am. I didn't mean to tell, I don't want to push you away, but I've... had some trouble."  
"Trouble?", I asked, feeling very stupid for not knowing what he's talking about. He sighed deeply and sat down on the floor, pulling me with him.  
"Everyone I've gotten close to left me. Or betrayed me. I loved you, I do love you. I just thought that after all this, if I kept my distance then it wouldn't hurt as much when you left me." I could feel my tears start to resurface but I wished them away.  
"I miss you so much.", I hugged him tightly. "I won't leave you."  
"I know baby, I know. I'm so sorry.", he said quietly in my ear. We just held each other on the dusty floor of our cabin until he broke the silence. "I miss it..." I tilted my head in confusion. "Sex, I mean. Well, not like that. I'm not using you- oh god this came out wrong- I miss making... love to you."   
No matter how much time has passed, no matter what life-changing events occurred, Steve was still a sweet, caring guy.   
"Please, Steve. I want you.", I bit back a soft sob.   
"No... not here. On the bed. I want to treat you right. It's been too long." He stood and picked me up and walked me to the soft, plush mattress. I laid back and he joined me, studying my face. "You're so beautiful. Let my pleasure you." I shiver at his words. Sex over the past year has been rough with little aftercare, this is a very welcome change.   
Steve leaned over me, hands on either side of my head, and kissed my neck. I gasped and moaned, wrapping my legs around his waist.   
"Patience, baby. We have to get undressed first.", he chuckles. He removes his tattered sweatpants and t-shirt, then he moves to remove your similar clothes.   
"Stevie! Need you in me." Of course, he didn't disappoint. He entered ms quickly but it wasn't rough. We both groaned in unison at the contact, as it has been a while since you were intimate like this.   
"God, sweetheart. I forgot how good you feel.", he praised. "Gonna -ooh- gonna make up for it. Make up for everything, (Y/N)." I was going to reply but he started to play with my clit and my words died in my throat. I rolled my hips up to his, trying to push his fingers harder on my sensitive bud.  
I reached up to wrap my arms around, well, any part of him I could reach, but he pushed my arms back.   
"No, baby. Just-oh- just lay there."So I did. I laid on the bed as he pounded into me, squealing every time his hips made contact with mine. I could feel the coil in my stomach tightening with every thrust until finally, it snapped.   
"Stevie, oh. God Steve, I'm-I'm coming!", I announced. As soon as the words left my lips, Steve's hips stuttered and I could feel his seed inside me, but I was quickly distracted by my own orgasm. apparently, I had closed my eyes, because I opened them and was greeted with a chiseled jaw covered in scruffy hair.   
"You're so pretty, babydoll. I didn't... I don't want to ignore you. I'll try to be better", he said with a shaky voice. I pulled him close and pressed my forehead to his.   
"I love you Steve, and I'm with you...", I had thought back to all the times he said he was going to marry me and what flavor cake we would have. "forever." I saw a small tear slip from his eye, traveling down his rosy cheeks. I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry.   
I pressed my face in his bare chest and let out a quiet sob. I knew that he knew I was crying, but at this point, I didn't care.   
"It's okay, baby. We're going to be okay.", he said as he rubbed my back. "I love you."   
And that's how we stayed. Tangled in each other's arms, crying softly until we both passed out. Steve Rogers and (Y/N) (Y/L/N) in the same bed together for the first time in eight months. We weren't fixed yet, we still had a lot to work through, but this was a step in the right direction.


End file.
